les enfants de la St Valentin
by amande 69
Summary: OS Pour le concours Bloody Valentine Contest: une nouvelle enquete pour le NCIS où Carlisle et son équipe, Bella, Emmett et Jasper devront trouver le meurtrier de femme enceinte


Bloody Valentine one shot Contest

Cas : Les enfants de la St Valentin

Avocat de la défense : Amande

Suspects : Bella et Edward

Responsabilité : Tout appartient a S. Meyer et aux auteurs de la série NCIS

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Le 8 février 10h15

- Mais bon sang t'étais où Bella ? Et toi, Ed, tu n'es pas parti avec Rosalie ? nous questionna Jasper.

- Euh, non pourquoi ? demanda Edward.

- Carlisle a appelé, on a un meurtre.

Emmett arriva à ce moment là, tout sourire.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils faisaient des choses cochonnes !

Je m'approche lentement de lui, et murmure à son oreille :

- Ne sois pas jaloux, un jour toi aussi, tu expérimenteras la cage de l'ascenseur.

Il se retrouva bouche bée pendant presque une minute.

- Bon allez on y va ! dis Jasper.

- Du calme le bleu, il faut que je me remette, dit Emmett.

Le 8 février 10h45

Nous arrivons enfin sur la scène du crime, des policiers délimitent la zone avec du ruban jaune.

Edward et Rosalie sont déjà présents. Carlisle nous rejoint au camion.

- Jasper photo, Emmett croquis, Bella tu interroges les potentiels témoins.

Puis il repart sans un mot de plus.

- Ouh ! je crois qu'il est énervé dit Emmett.

- C'est de votre faute aussi à trainer, réplique Jasper.

- Oh, détends-toi un peu Whitlock !

Nous nous approchons du corps de la victime et ce que nous vîmes nous cloua sur place.

Au milieu de cette ruelle sordide se trouvait une jeune femme éventrée sur des sacs poubelles. Son visage reflétait l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue, le sang avait giclé jusque dans ses cheveux blonds, qui leur donnait une couleur orangé.

Elle ne portait plus qu'un chemisier bleu qui avait été déchiré.

Son abdomen était ouvert en deux, on voyait ses intestins sortirent, le sang coulait abondamment. J'entendais Edward en fond sonore expliquer à Carlisle ce qu'il c'était produit.

« S'est défendue », « trace qu'elle s'est débattue sur ses poignets », « était encore consciente », « était enceinte », « lui a volé son bébé ».

Puis Carlisle m'interpella :

- Bella, cherche quand est ce qu'elle devait accoucher, le nom du père, si elle avait des ennemies.

- Ok patron !

- Ed, l'heure de la mort ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, mais je t'en dirais plus après l'autopsie.

- Ok

- Allez Rosalie, on remballe.

Le 8 février 14hoo

Revenus au NCIS, nous faisions un compte rendu à Mme la Directrice Esmée et à Carlisle.

Sur l'écran plasma apparaissait la photo militaire de notre victime.

- Elle s'appelait Tanya Denali et était lieutenant dans les marins, commença Jasper.

- Elle a mis depuis peu sa carrière militaire entre parenthèses pour s'occuper de son enfant. En fait au lieu de partir tous le temps en mission, elle devait rester sagement derrière son bureau, dit Emmett.

- Enceinte de 8 mois et quelques jours, elle allait accoucher dans peu de temps. Son fiancé s'appelle Garrett, il est informaticien. Il a prévenu la police de sa disparition vers 23h hier soir. Mais comme elle est majeure, ils n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt, finis-je.

- Bon, Edward nous en dira plus, mais je pense que l'enfant est vivant, donc notre priorité est de le retrouver rapidement, dit Esmé.

- Oui, Bella, Emmett, vous allez voir le père. Jasper, vous allez avec Alice et vous m'épluchez le passé du père et de la mère, dit Carlisle.

- Oui patron.

Le 8 février 15h30

Dans la voiture Emmett commença son interrogatoire pour en savoir un peu plus sur ma vie privée.

- Alors Bells, c'est reparti avec le petit Eddy ? Dit-il en remuant les sourcils.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, et regarde la route quand tu conduis.

- Oh, allez, on est co-équipiers, tu peux bien me le dire. C'est reparti comme en 40 tous les deux ?

- Non.

- Non ? mais et ce matin ?

- Et bien rien, petit Eddy qui est d'ailleurs plutôt grand en avait envie, alors on a juste pris notre pied.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vous comprends pas tous les deux.

- P.C.F.

- P.C.F ? C'est-à-dire.

- Plan Cul Fixe. Toi le tombeur de ces dames ne sais pas ce que c'est ! En gros, avec Edward on a essayé, je ne sais combien de fois d'être en couple. Mais à un moment où à un autre ça foire. Par contre, sur le plan sexuel, on n'a jamais eu de souci. Alors quand j'en ai envie, ou bien lui, on se retrouve et on baise.

Il était bouche bée et moi j'avais un grand sourire. Enfin j'avais mouché le lover de service.

- Emmett, il faut te garer, nous sommes arrivés.

Le 8 février au même moment

Pov Edward

Malgré mon jeune âge, j'étais respecté dans ma profession.

J'étais sorti major de ma promotion à tout juste 22 ans. Pendant 3 ans, j'ai travaillé dans différents pays pour avoir plus d'expérience. Aujourd'hui à 25 ans je suis médecin légiste au NCIS et j'en suis plutôt fier.

J'ai toujours parlé aux personnes que j'autopsie, j'ai l'impression que j'apprends un peu plus à les connaitre.

Depuis 3 mois, j'ai une assistante Rosalie. Elle ressemble à une poupée Barbie, mais il faut se méfier des apparences. Même si elle a un corps de rêve elle possède aussi une immense intelligence.

Nous commençâmes d'abord à la déshabiller.

- Et bien, ma pauvre Tanya, on peut dire que votre meurtrier ne vous a pas épargnée.

Nous mîmes ses vêtements dans des sacs.

- Rose, tu peux les amener a Alice.

- Bien sur Doc.

Je l'observais depuis plusieurs minutes quand Carlisle arriva.

- Alors ?

- Et bien, c'est une vraie boucherie. Elle s'est d'abord débattue, on voit des traces de doigts sur ses poignets.

- Hum.

- Ensuite on l'a assommée avec un objet contendant.

- Comme ? Un tuyau ? Une batte de base-ball ?

- Peut être.

- Puis on l'a ouverte en deux.

- Elle était vivante ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le travail d'un pro. On voit que la personne s'y est reprise à plusieurs fois, et elle tremblait. Je pense donc que c'est une femme qui a fait ça et que c'était la première fois.

- Pourquoi une femme ?

- Un homme a plus de sang froid et aurait fait qu'un tracé bien précis alors que là c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Et pour l'enfant ?

- Je pense que l'assassin a gardé la mère vivante pour que l'enfant soit en bonne santé, donc si la personne s'en occupe il n'y a aucun danger.

- Ok, merci Doc.

- De rien.

Puis Carlisle sortit.

Le 9 février 9h45

Pov Bella

Nous venions de raconter à Carlisle que le père était effondré et au dessus de tout soupçon.

Le téléphone de Carlisle sonna.

- Carlisle.

- ……………..

- Oui, Alice on arrive.

Alice est notre scientifique et elle est complètement déjantée. Elle estime que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle porte une blouse qu'elle ne doit pas être bien habillée. Elle arrive à nous surprendre tous les jours.

Aujourd'hui, elle était habillée avec une robe de soirée en satin rouge. Elle s'évasait jusqu'à ses pieds où elle portait des escarpins noirs. A ses oreilles pendaient des énormes créoles or et elle avait des dizaines de bracelets or sur ses poignets qui cliquetaient dés qu'elle faisait un mouvement.

- Waouh, t'es magnifique Alice, dit Jasper.

- Merci.

- T'es une vraie bombe dit Emmett.

Il reçu une claquette derrière la tête de ma part.

- Aie.

- Soit plus respectueux.

- Mais, c'est….

- Alice, qu'est ce que tu as, dit Carlisle.

- Alors voila ce que j'ai trouvé. Tanya et Garrett Denali, n'arrivait pas avoir de bébé. Du coup ils sont allés dans une clinique pour faire une FIV, ce qui a plutôt réussi. J'ai remarqué que plusieurs femmes militaires avaient pris des rendez vous dans cette clinique.

- D'accord, merci Alice.

- Attends Carlisle, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Bon il n'y a absolument aucune trace du meurtrier sur ses vêtements, mais j'ai retrouvé le couteau qui a servi à l'ouvrir.

- Et ?

- C'est un couteau de boucher, il sert a coupé n'importe quelle viande et il n'a pas de dents c'est pourquoi les parois de la coupure son lisse.

- Ok, merci.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini, je sais aussi le sexe du bébé….. c'est un garçon.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui c'est bon.

- Bon travail Alice.

Le 10 février 5h45

- Allo, dis-je la voix rauque.

- Nouveau meurtre, je passe te prendre, dit Emmett.

- Ok.

Je me lève rapidement, prend une douche et m'habille chaudement. Je mets du café dans mon thermos et attends Emmett dehors en fumant la première clope de la journée.

Il arriva peu de temps après, j'ouvris la portière et allais m'asseoir dans la voiture quand il me dit :

- Oh, oh Swan, tu as oublié les règles ?

- Oh, ne fais pas chier.

- Non, tu ne montes pas tant que tu n'éteints pas ta clope.

- Tu es vraiment chiant !

Je pris une dernière taf, balance ma clope, ferme la portière et recrache la fumée sur le visage d'Emmett.

- Putain, Swan, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

- Oui, mais j'adore t'embêter.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Vers 6h30 nous étions sur la nouvelle scène de crime et heureusement que mon estomac était vide.

Le corps se trouvait dans une petite ruelle étroite. Du sang était coagulé sur les murs entourant la victime. On pouvait sentir dans l'air, toute l'horreur du crime qui s'était produit.

Jasper venait de trouver ses papiers :

- Elle s'appelait Kate Pitt, 32 ans. Elle était caporal dans l'armée de terre.

- Whitlock, trouvez moi tout sur elle, dit Carlisle.

- Oui, patron.

- Bella, photo. Mc McCarthy amène les preuves a Alice.

- Ok, patron.

- Doc, heure de la mort ?

- Et bien entre 1h et 3h du matin. Ce meurtre a été plus violent. Le caporal s'est beaucoup défendu, vu les bleus qu'elle a sur son visage. Je persiste dans le fait que c'est une femme qui vole les bébés.

- Merci Doc. Bella, il y a un bar juste à coté, allez voir si quelqu'un l'a vue et si elle était accompagnée.

- D'accord boss.

Le 10 février 15h00

De retour au NCIS, je croise Edward dans les couloirs.

- J'ai envie de toi, me murmure-t-il.

- Viens.

Je l'entraine dans les toilettes pour femmes et ferme la porte à clefs.

Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, nous oublions l'horreur de notre boulot dans nos étreintes fougueuses.

Nous connaissions le corps de l'autre par cœur, nous ne perdions pas de temps.

En moins de cinq minutes nos vêtements du bas étaient tombés.

Il m'assit entre les lavabos et caressa mon clitoris.

Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa, j'étais déjà toute humide pour lui.

D'un coup de rein il me pénétra profondément ce qui me fit voir des étoiles.

Ses coups de butoir étaient brusques et durs, mais c'était comme ça que j'aimais être baisée.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, pendant que lui me tenait les fesses.

Il me rapprocha de lui et à sa prochaine poussée il toucha mon point G.

Je retins un cri en l'embrassant.

Après plusieurs allers retours, l'orgasme nous submergea.

Nous reposions chacun nos têtes sur l'épaule de l'autre pour reprendre nos respirations.

- Merci, murmurais-je.

- Merci à toi.

Il prit de l'essuie tout et essuya sa semence qui dégoulinait de mon sexe, puis il me rhabilla, puis il se rhabilla par la suite.

Il me fit un dernier baiser et nous sortîmes chacun de notre coté comme si de rien ne venait de se passer.

Le 11 février 13h30

Nous étions tous dans le labo d'Alice, aujourd'hui elle se la jouait femme d'affaires sexy.

Elle porte une jupe crayon noire, avec une chemise blanche, une veste noire et une cravate noire à point blanc.

Ses cheveux qui d'habitude partaient dans tous les sens était lissés dans un carré stricte.

Seule extravagance de sa part aujourd'hui, elle porte des escarpins de couleur or avec bien 10 cm de talon.

- Donc voila la vidéo que Bella a ramenée du bar. J'ai bossé toute la journée dessus pour avoir une meilleure image, mais là je ne peux pas faire mieux. Donc le caporal Pitt et l'inconnue rentre dans le bar a 21h38, et elles en ressortent à 00h28. La femme qui accompagne le caporal Pitt a évité la caméra, on ne voit jamais son visage. Par contre j'ai trouvé sur les vêtements de la victime des cheveux roux qui pourraient appartenir à cette femme. Les analyses sont en train d'être effectuées mais pour le moment je n'ai trouvé aucune concordance.

- Merci Alice, et pour le mari ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Ils ne sont pas mariés, il s'appelle Mike Newton, il est avocat. J'ai pu constater qu'il avait une maitresse, dit Jasper.

- Comment tu sais ça le bleu ? Demanda Emmett.

- J'ai étudié ses appels téléphoniques et ses relevés de carte bleue.

- Bien joué Whitlock, vous mes les amenez ici tous les deux, dit Carlisle. Rien d'autre ?

- Si, elle a aussi fait une FIV, dit Alice.

- OK ? Bella avec moi, on va aller faire un tour dans cette clinique. Mc McCarthy, Whitlock, vous vous occupez du mari et de la maitresse.

- Ok patron.

Le 12 février 16h45

La visite à la clinique ne nous avait rien appris et nous n'avions trouvé aucune rousse.

Nous avions laissé repartir la maitresse de Newton, ce n'était qu'une stagiaire sans intérêt.

Carlisle allait interroger Newton, nous nous trouvions, Emmett, Jasper et moi derrière la vitre sans teint.

Le pauvre gars, un petit blond qui se croyait irrésistible transpirait à grosses gouttes et tournait autour de la table comme un lion en cage.

- Combien de temps avant qu'il craque ? questionna Emmett.

- Je lui donne moins de cinq minutes, répondit Jasper.

- On parie ?

- Ok.

- 20 dollars que Carlisle le fait pleurer en deux minutes.

- Ok, 20 dollars qu'il pisse dans son pantalon en moins de cinq minutes.

Puis, ils se serrèrent la main.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gosses !

- Et toi, une rabat joie, répondit Emmett.

- Non, toi tu es…

- Chut ! il arrive, dit Jasper.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Le 12 février 19h

Jasper jubilait, pour une fois il avait gagné contre Emmett.

Newton avait effectivement fait pipi dans son pantalon au bout de 3min et 27 secondes quand Carlisle avait parlé de prison.

Il avait fallu l'emmener se laver et lui trouver un pantalon propre.

Ensuite, vers la fin de l'interrogatoire, Carlisle commença à jouer avec ses menottes, c'était sa tactique pour être sûr que le suspect n'avait plus rien à nous apprendre. A ce moment là, Newton se mit à pleurer comme un enfant en suppliant Carlisle de ne pas le mettre en prison.

Nous avions appris que Kate ainsi que Tanya, allaient dans un groupe de paroles pour parler de leur parcours difficile pour tomber enceinte.

Etant donné que j'étais une femme, il avait été décidé que j'irais à une réunion pour trouver notre rousse. La réunion avait lieu le 14 février à 15h30.

Le 13 février 20h

J'ai passé la partie de ma journée à me renseigner sur les FIV. C'est quand même un procédé extrêmement contraignant et qui faisait souffrir physiquement et moralement.

C'est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais posée de questions sur une possible maternité, pour le moment c'était ma carrière, peut être quand j'aurais trouvé un mari, on pourrait envisager d'avoir un enfant.

Emmett recherchait toujours la femme rousse et Jasper cherchait si la clinique ne cachait pas quelques choses.

Il était un peu plus de 20h et nous étions sur le point de partir quand Carlisle arriva en trombe.

- On à un nouveau meurtre, prenez vos affaires.

- Et merde, dit Emmett.

35 minutes plus tard nous étions sur la scène de crime.

Edward était devant les rubans, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Carlisle.

Edward m'arrêta et me dit :

- Non, Bella reste là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est vraiment horrible.

- Edward, pousse-toi, j'ai surement vu pire.

Je me déplaçais sur la droite, mais il me prit par la taille pour me bloquer.

- Arrête tes conneries et pousse-toi que je fasse mon boulot.

- Non, Bella. Monte dans la voiture et attends.

- Tu rigoles j'espère !

Je lui écrasai les pieds et passa le ruban jaune.

Je fis à peine deux mètres et je me figeais.

- Non ! criais-je.

Au sol se tenait ma meilleure amie Angela.

La douleur me coupa le souffle et je me retrouvais à genoux.

Avec Angela, on se connaissait depuis que nous avions 5 ans. On se voyait au minimum une fois par semaine, pour se raconter les potins. J'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur quand elle s'est mariée avec Ben. Je savais qu'elle avait eu recours à une FIV pour tomber enceinte, mais je n'ai pas pensé à elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce drame aurait pu lui arriver.

Je sentis deux bras puissants me porter, je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur d'Edward. Je m'accrochai à lui et pleurai tout mon saoul. Il m'installa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et me prit dans ses bras.

Tout est devenu flou par la suite, je me suis réveillée en sursaut dans l'infirmerie du NCIS.

Je me remis à sangloter, il fallait absolument que je vérifie si mes souvenirs étaient réels.

Je descendis à la morgue dans un état second. Plus personne n'était présent, Edward devait être rentré depuis longtemps.

J'allumai juste la lampe sur son bureau et commençai à ouvrir les frigos.

Au bout du 7eme, je trouvais enfin Angela. Les larmes redoublèrent à la vue de son visage figé pour l'éternité.

Je savais qu'Edward, avait toujours une bouteille de Vodka dans son bureau. Je la pris, m'assis sur un tabouret et regardai ma meilleure amie.

La première goulée me fit frissonner, mais les suivantes passèrent toutes seules.

J'avais besoin de lui parler, je lui racontai tout ce qui me passait par la tête, je rigolai même quand je lui expliquai que Newton s'était pissé dessus.

Ensuite je lui confiai tous mes secrets que je n'avais jamais osé lui dire, ni à elle ni à personne.

Malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines, ma peine était toujours aussi forte.

Je venais de finir la bouteille quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux reflétaient sa tristesse. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher de moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Masen, je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi.

Il continuait d'approcher, ce qui m'énervait car je voulais être seule.

- Putain Masen, t'es sourd ! Je veux être seule alors barre toi.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi. Je me remis à pleurer malgré moi.

- S'il te plait laisse moi, je ne mérite pas ta compassion.

Il m'enlaça et je me mis à lui frapper le torse.

- Laisse moi (snif), c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. (snif) je suis une mauvaise personne (snif). Tous est de ma faute (snif). Je te fais aussi du mal, car je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une relation (snif). Pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais même pas être là (snif), je devrais être à la place d'Angela ! Elle ne devrait pas être là, (snif) elle devrait être avec son mari et préparer l'arrivée de son bébé ! Je me déteste (snif).

Il me laissa déverser toute ma hargne contre lui sans rien dire. Puis il me serra fort dans ses bras en me berçant.

Pendant quelques minutes il ne dit rien, puis il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde. Il prit mon visage en coupe et essuya mes larmes du bout de ses doigts.

- Bella, tu n'es pas mauvaise. Ce qui est arrivé à Angela est une horrible tragédie mais nous allons arrêter son meurtrier et elle sera vengée. Dis-toi qu'elle vivra toujours à travers son bébé et tes souvenirs. En ce qui me concerne, on a choisit d'avoir une relation simplement physique et ceci ne me dérange pas. D'accord ?

Je hochais simplement la tête, je ressentais l'effet de l'alcool à présent, j'étais fatiguée.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture, il m'emmena chez lui, il me déposa sur son lit. Je le laissais me déshabiller et me mettre sous la couette. Je le vis partir mais le retins par le poignet.

- Ne me laisse pas seule, le suppliais-je.

Il hocha la tête, je l'entendis se déshabiller et il se glissa à mes coté.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, puis avant de sombrer, je l'entendis me dire

- Bonne St Valentin Bella.

Il embrassa mon front et je sombrais.

Le 14 février 9h00

POV EDWARD

Je n'avais que très peu dormi cette nuit. Bella avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit appelant Angela et moi de temps en temps.

Ceci faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas dormi ensemble. C'est vrai que l'on baisait souvent mais quand je l'avais dans mes bras je me sentais entier. Hélas, tous les deux ensemble, ça ne marchera jamais, malgré toute nos tentatives à un moment on avait envie de s'étriper. Nous étions tous les deux beaucoup trop jaloux et possessifs, dés qu'un gars regarde Bella, je pète un câble. C'est la même chose pour Bella, des qu'une fille me parle elle me faisait des crises de colère.

C'est vrai que le sexe avec Bella était génial et si on enlève nos disputes dues à la jalousie on s'entend plutôt bien.

Je sentis sa respiration changer, elle allait bientôt se réveiller, du coup je la serrais encore plus contre moi pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

Elle caressa tout doucement mon torse, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva la tête vers moi

- B'jour.

- Bonjour toi.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Ça va ?

- Bof, j'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai le cœur en morceau.

- Pour la tête je peux faire quelque chose si tu veux, mais pour ton cœur, seul le temps le pourra le réparer.

- Hum. Il est qu'elle heure ?

- Presque 9h30.

- 9h30, mais je suis en retard, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?

- Oh, du calme. Carlisle nous a donné notre matinée étant donné que l'on connait tous les deux la victime.

- Ah, d'accord. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain pour prendre une douche s'il te plait.

- Bien sur, fais comme chez toi.

Elle se leva et fila dans la salle de bain, après cinq minutes, j'entendis l'eau couler. Finalement le réveil fut moins pénible que je ne l'avais pensé. Je savais que Bella était forte et qu'elle avait traversé des épreuves plus difficiles. Le problème c'est qu'Angela était sa dernière famille, elle n'avait pas d'autre amie.

D'un coup je me rendis compte qu'il était 10h15 et que l'eau coulait toujours. D'habitude Bella est quelqu'un qui ne perd pas son temps. Je me levai du lit et entra dans la salle de bain tout doucement. Le spectacle que je vis me serra le cœur, finalement Bella avait craqué.

Elle était nue recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Elle avait la tête entre ses genoux mais je l'entendais sangloter, son corps tremblait à cause de ses pleurs.

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte, et je me retrouvais habillé sous la douche. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, elle me regarda surprise les yeux remplis de larme.

Elle s'agrippa à mon cou de toutes ses forces et se remit à pleurer. Je la serrais contre moi et lui murmurai des « chut », « calme-toi » jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Apres plusieurs minutes dans cette position elle me regarda dans les yeux, puis elle se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Au début surpris, je ne bougeais pas, puis elle frotta son corps contre le mien, alors je pris possession de sa bouche avec ma langue.

Je sentis qu'elle voulait aller plus loin et même si mon corps réagissait mon cerveau lui, me disait d'arrêter tous ça.

- Bella, stop, on ne peut pas faire ça !

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me répondit

- Edward fait moi l'amour s'il te plait, comme avant.

Juste avec ses mots elle me fit vibrer et changer d'avis. Je la sortis de la douche et la porta jusqu'au lit. Je quittais mon pyjama trempé et me positionna au dessus d'elle. Elle était tellement belle et désirable que jamais je ne pourrais lui dire non. Ceci faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, alors je voulais prendre mon temps et redécouvrir son corps.

Je commençai d'abord par embrasser ses chevilles chacune leur tour, puis je remontais à ses genoux. Je savais que derrière son genoux droit était un endroit sensible pour elle. Je me mis à l'embrasser et à le lécher. Des gémissements de ma belle se mirent à voler dans la pièce. Je remontais doucement prenant tous mon temps, sur la cuisse gauche j'embrassai une cicatrice due à une balle perdue qui était très sensible.

J'écartais lentement ses cuisses pour arriver à son sexe luisant de suc. Juste de savoir que c'est moi qui la faisais mouiller comme ça, je devins plus dur.

Je passai un coup de langue le long de sa fente et elle froissa les draps entre ses mains retenant un cri de plaisir. Je me mis à embrasser lécher, mordiller son paquet de nerfs. Je rentrai ma langue dans son vagin en faisant des allers et retours. Son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique. Je savais qu'elle n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme alors avec ma main je pinçai son bouton de plaisir.

Un cri de plaisir retentit dans la chambre et son corps se mit à trembler.

Je continuais la progression de son corps, en remontant vers le nombril, je léchais et embrassais, chaque parcelle de son ventre plat.

Puis enfin j'arrivais vers sa superbe poitrine, ses seins sont parfaits pour mes mains, ni trop gros ni trop petits. Tandis que j'en malaxais un, je titillais l'autre avec ma langue, puis inversement. Je restais plusieurs minutes sur sa poitrine car je savais qu'elle adorait ça. Je remontais avec ma langue vers sa clavicule puis derrière l'oreille.

Enfin je la regardais et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Puis elle me murmura

- Edward, s'il te plait.

- Quoi ?

- Prend moi, je veux te sentir.

Ce n'était pas la peine dans dire plus, ni une ni deux je me positionnai a son entrée et la pénétra d'un coup. Sous l'effet de la surprise elle me mordit l'épaule, et la sensation était loin d'être décevante.

Elle soulevait ses hanches pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais aller plus vite et plus fort, ce que je fis sans problème. De la sueur perlait sur mon front et recouvrait le corps de Bella, lui donnant un gout de cannelle.

Puis dans un ultime va et vient, un deuxième orgasme survint et je me délivrais en elle.

Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou pour reprendre mes esprits.

Apres quelques minutes, je me retirais d'elle, m'allongeais a ses coté et la pris dans mes bras.

Nous restions simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre, le silence nous entourant. Je sentis Bella s'endormir, et je la suivis peu de temps après.

Le 14 février 11h32

POV EDWARD

L'odeur de nourriture me tira doucement du sommeil, Bella devait être en train de cuisiner. J'adorais sa cuisine, tout ce qu'elle préparait était délicieux.

Je me levais mis un boxer et un tee shirt et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Bella se tenait dos à moi en train de touiller quelque chose dans une poêle, elle était déjà toute habillée.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret de bar et lui dit

- Bonjour.

Elle sursauta au son de ma voix.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Je décidais de changer de conversation car je savais très bien où se dirigeaient ses pensées.

- Que fais tu de bon ?

- Hum, en fait j'ai mélangé ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton frigo.

- Aie !

- Oui, aie car ça se voit que tu ne fais pas souvent les courses !

- Résultat ?

- Une omelette avec des courgettes, des aubergines et des tomates !

- Ça a l'air mangeable.

- J'espère bien.

Elle nous servit puis nous mangions en silence.

Le 14 février 14h30

POV Bella

J'étais au siège du NCIS, on était en train de m'équiper pour la réunion qui avait lieu dans une heure.

Jasper me passa des lunettes

- Elles sont équipées de caméra, ceci nous permettra de capturer leurs images et de voir dans la base de données si elles sont fichées, me dit-il

- D'accord.

- Et voila le micro, par contre je te laisserais te le coller sur la poitrine, dit-il en rougissant.

- Merci Jasper.

J'étais sur le point de partir quand Carlisle m'arrêta

- Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

- Oui.

- Bella tu n'es pas obligé !

- Bien sur que si pour Angela ainsi que les autres.

- Bon d'accord, de toute façon nous ne serons pas bien loin.

Le 14 février 15h30

Nous étions assises sur des chaises, et nous formions un cercle d'une quinzaine de femmes, certaines étaient enceintes, d'autres venaient d'accoucher ou bien essayaient encore de faire un bébé.

Pour le moment aucune femme rousse n'était présente.

Plusieurs femmes me firent la conversation, et heureusement que j'avais étudié le sujet car autrement je n'aurais rien compris à leur jargon plus ou moins médical.

D'un coup, une femme arriva et pris la parole :

- Je suis désolée, nous ne pouvons pas faire la réunion aujourd'hui car notre présidente Victoria Lefebvre est absente.

Des oh, parcoururent la salle. Moi-même j'étais déçue car je n'avais trouvé aucune femme rousse. Puis j'entendis dans mon oreillette, c'est bon on là, Victoria est rousse.

Je me levais précipitamment de ma chaise pour rejoindre les garçons dans le fourgon.

Le 14 février 16h30

Dans le fourgon Emmett, lisait les informations sur Victoria

- Victoria Lefebvre, 31 ans vit a Cullen Street au numéro 33. Elle est veuve et sans enfant. Aucun problème particulier, elle n'a pas de casier.

Nous arrivions devant chez elle et nous nous déployons. Emmett et Jasper par derrière, Carlisle et moi devant.

Personne ne se trouvait au rez de chaussé, mais nous entendions une chanson provenir de l'étage.

Nous étions tous les quatre devant la porte d'où venait le son.

Carlisle l'ouvrit en grand et nous pénétrions dans la pièce l'arme à la main.

Au fond de la pièce devant une fenêtre se trouvait Victoria dans un fauteuil avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle lui chantait une berceuse. Nous aperçûmes trois lits pour bébé et les deux autres qui dormaient.

Carlisle commença à lui parler

- Victoria, NCIS, donnez moi le bébé.

Elle continuait à chanter sans relever la tête comme si elle ne nous avait pas vus. Puis elle se leva, et recoucha l'enfant. Elle retourna s'asseoir.

- Victoria, vous m'entendez c'est le NCIS, reprit Carlisle.

Sortit de nulle part elle tenait une arme, l'arma et se tira une balle dans la tête avant même que l'un de nous ne puisse réagir.

Au bruit du coup feu, tous les bébés se mirent à pleurer, Emmett, Jasper et moi, nous tentions de les calmer pendant que Carlisle appelait la morgue et les pères des bébés.

Le 14 février 17h30

Je tendis sa fille à Ben qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et moi non plus.

- Je suis tellement désolée Ben.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Bella. Je peux te demander quelque chose.

- Oui bien sur.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais être la marraine de notre fille ?

- Oh bien sur Ben, merci.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et embrassa ma filleule sur le front.

En ce qui concernait Victoria, nous apprîmes plus tard que son mari et elle avait été agressé par des marins saouls. Lui était mort et elle avait perdu leur enfant et ne pouvait plus en avoir. Ceci n'excusait en aucun cas son geste mais au moins je pouvais comprendre sa détresse.


End file.
